I'd Give Up A whole Lot More
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Just a short drabble inspired by a pic  i saw of Puck and Sam helping Finn try to woo Rachel only with a more Puckleberry out come.Enjoy! :-


I'd Give Up A whole Lot More

Puck watched uncomfortably at the scene in front of him. His Heart stung and he dropped the accordion he'd been holding, letting it thud to the ground. His Chest tightened as he witnessed Finn reach out and lift Rachel's face to meet his with his index finger. "I miss you" He heard his best friend whisper. That was the exact moment his brain kicked in and he he came to his senses . What in the name of Jew God was he doing helping his on and off again best friend win the back the heart of the girl he was in love with._ yes that's right douche bags the Puckerone is in love. _ "Stop!" The Mow-hawked by yelled . Both Rachel and Finn looked up at him with confused expression.

"Noah?" Rachel asked in a soft voice. Puck reached out and pulled her gently away from Finn making sure he didn't hurt her accidently. "I can't . I mean I couldn't let you kiss him . Ber-" he was cut off by Finn's hand dragging him around to face him " what the hell man we had deal. Your supposed help me win her back" Finn snapped raging with anger. "yeah well plans change" Puck sighed rolling his eyes. "your such a ass hole Puckerman. I should kiss your ass for ruining this whole thing" Finn hissed he clenched his fist and pulled it back ready to sucker punch his supposed best friend. Puck shut his waiting for it , for the punch he so rightly deserved . But it didn't happen. "Finn there is most certainly no need to resort violence. Please be so kind as to allow Noah to explain himself" a soft voices whispered though the air . Puck opened his eyes slowly to find Rachel gently pulling Finn's clenched fist down. " Fine" the taller boy spat. Letting go of Finn's fist Rachel stepped closer to Puck nervously " what are you trying to say Noah?" she asked gently while tracing her finger over his cheek. Puck shut his eyes and let out a nervous breath "I couldn't let you kiss him without knowing how I feel. Fuck Ber- Rachel. You know I'm not good with feelings and shit but baby I'm completely in love with you" he finally confessed while opening his eyes at the sound of her a low shriek. The Tiny brunette titled her head and studies Noah's face. Even she couldn't deny the sincerity etched in his chiselled features. " How long?" she asked nervously while her hand stilled ghosted his cheek. Puck reached out and pressed his hand over his stilling it on his against his face "somewhere between making out in your bedroom and singing Sweet Caroline" he admitted with a nervous smile "oh Noah you mean all this time you've kept these feelings to yourself" she smiled feeling a hint of heat on her cheeks " I tried to fight it. Tried kidding myself I was into Zies. When all I wanted was you. My hot little Jewish American Princess . With a cute as hell Jew nose" he smiled . Rachel giggled when he tweaked her nose. "baby "I dunno what else to say to prove myself to you. I'd give up football all over again. Hell I'd give up a lot more to have you back, In case you haven't got it yet..your were Wright I wasn't gonna break up with you that day on the bleacher's I was to busy turning into a pussy who was falling pretty hard for you B" . Rachel felt happy tears cascade down over cheeks " Noah you never have to prove anything to me your already perfect just as your ". placing her other hand over his other cheek she pulled his face down to hers and brushed her lips over his gently "I wasn't going to take him back" she whispered against his lips "why" Puck asked her softly as he pulled back took look at her . " yeah good that's what I'd like to know Rachel" Finn hissed from behind her. The little diva spun around to face Finn with her arms on hips " why Finn . Well how about the fact that you used me to help Quinn. You lied me to over and over again. I was never good enough for you. Mr Schu was right all along one day I'll find a boy who will love all those things I hate about me the most . That boy was never you Finn. You've hurt me for the last time Finn Hudson ! and might I just add Noah's speech helped me to re-evaluate things . It made me realise that while I was to busy chasing after you like as Noah would say a crazy girl . I was completely over looking a rather charming badass" She lashed out while prodding a finger in Finn's chest " run along now Finn. Go back Quinn. Because I deserve better and he's standing right over their" with that Rachel swirled around and hurried back over to Puck and slung her arms around his neck " I'd give up a whole lot more for you too Noah Puckerman" she smiled as his lips met her is in a heated passionate kiss . All whilst Puck silently thanked Jew God for being on his side.

END

**A/N: ok so I came across some stills from the Glee cast in N.Y Filming and seeing what look likes Finn trying to win Rach back with Puck and Sam's help it inspired me to write how I'd like for it to go down even thought I know it's never gonna happen unless I somehow earn the rights to show (I wish! Ha-ha) . anyway gleek's I hoped enjoyed my story. PUCKLBERRY SHOULD ENDGAME! Ha-ha .**


End file.
